<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Trust and Loyalty by threedices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846010">Love, Trust and Loyalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices'>threedices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loyalty, Multi, Tags May Change, Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Ring Battles, as soon as she can stay conscious, Tsuna goes to the Varia.<br/>To get Mukuro out.<br/>She has to try.</p><p>Xanxus is too scary, too angry.<br/>Squalo was friends with Dino, though, and he wants what's best for Xanxus, so she goes to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino &amp; Superbi Squalo, Dino/Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo, Rokudou Mukuro &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Superbi Squalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Trust and Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second try to wrangle this idea into something I like. It's not complete, but I am tired and so this is it for today.</p><p>Day 1 Srorm Day: Flameswap AU/Genderbend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's hard to be a girl.</p><p>Especially a useless and clumsy one.</p><p>All her childhood, Tsuna wishes someone would look at her and see someone worthwhile and talk to her like she matters, even a little.</p><p>She doesn't want to matter to the world, just to a few people.</p><p> </p><p>Later, she will know that Reborn took certain freedoms with her training, that this wasn't what he was meant to do.</p><p>But at the time, she is fighting for her life and that of her friends.</p><p>As usual, but for the first time.</p><p>Mukuro burns with his hatred, and she aches with it, with him, but she doesn't stop.</p><p>Tsuna burns it out of him.</p><p> </p><p>She wins, but the Vindice take Mukuro and his people away.</p><p>Tsuna wants to stop them, because they feel wrong and off, but she's exhausted and scared, after leaving Dying Will Mode.</p><p>She regrets it for a long time.</p><p>(Until Mukuro is free again.)</p><p> </p><p>After the Ring Battles, Tsuna is battered and bone weary and falls unconscious.</p><p>She rouses herself, the next day, still barely recovered, worried that she's too late anyway.</p><p>She's lucky that Varia have taken a few hits as well and have decided to lick their wounds for a while, before leaving.</p><p>It's just enough for her.</p><p>She catches Dino, because it's so much easier to talk to him and easier to make someone else listen.</p><p>Boys and men look at her and dismiss her, clumsy and plain as she is, if they don't look over or through her.</p><p>"I need a favour," she tells Dino, her fingers twisted in her shirt.</p><p>He smiles at her. "Of course, what do you need?"</p><p>He's warm and kind, and something surges up in her heart.<br/>
She thinks it's hope.</p><p>"I need to talk to Squalo. It's important."</p><p>His smile fades into seriousness at her words, but he doesn't send her away.</p><p>"Alright. What do need to talk about with him?"</p><p>Dino's curious, but leads the way.</p><p>That's how she learns she was in the same hospital as the Varia.</p><p>She hesitates, but decides on telling him.<br/>
"It's about Mukuro. He helped in the battle, so, so he can be released, right? If he's one of, of mine?"</p><p>She hates how she sounds then, but she's been told she's useless for so long that the concept of people that want to belong with her is foreign.</p><p>Mukuro doesn't, of course, but he fought for her, so she'll fight for him.</p><p>Dino looks thoughtful. He stops her, gently, and she fears she knows what he'll says.</p><p>He surprises her.</p><p>"It won't be easy. You'll need argue against the Vindice and everyone who thinks that it's a bad idea." </p><p>Tsuna swallows, just much because of the future arguments as the gentle hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Why can't she be...</p><p>She straightens a bit and tries to smile.<br/>
She isn't his and it's useless to want.</p><p>"I need to do this."</p><p>She doesn't know how to explain the helpless feeling of attachment she feels for everyone who's ever been kind to her, but Dino's eyes turn understanding.</p><p>Tsuna wants to sob, but just gives him a watery smile.</p><p>"I'll help you," he says, and she is pathetically grateful.</p><p>No one has understood before.</p><p> </p><p>Squalo still looks like a mummy.<br/>
After fighting a shark big enough to eat him whole, that's an acceptable outcome.</p><p>Tsuna's not sure who he's less pleased to see, her or Dino.</p><p>Dino is not deterred, which bolsters her own courage. </p><p>"It's good to see you, Squalo," he says, and Tsuna is sure he even means it.</p><p>He saved Squalo, didn't he? You don't save people you don't like.</p><p>It makes her wonder if that counts in her case, for Mukuro, or if it just feels like a debt unpaid.</p><p>Squalo grunts in answer to Dino's friendly greeting and eyes them both.<br/>
"What do you want?"<br/>
He sounds both angry and tired.</p><p>Tsuna thinks he would probably rather be at Xanxus' side instead of with them.</p><p>Dino sobers quickly. "Tsuna has something to ask you."</p><p>With dread pooling in her stomach, right next to terror, Tsuna steps forward.</p><p>"My Mist, the other one, can you, can the Varia get him out? Of Vendicare?"</p><p>Her voice grows smaller the longer she talks.</p><p>At least he hasn't laughed at her. Yet.</p><p>Squalo doesn't say anything at first, just watched her.<br/>
His eyes are sharp and go directly through her, but in a way that looks at all of her, instead of dismissing her.</p><p>"Why do you want that? He tried to kill you and your Storm, didn't he?"</p><p>It's the cold, harsh truth, and yet there's no judgement in his eyes.</p><p>Well, less than she expected.</p><p>"He fought for me." She pushes herself to say it. "He's one of mine, now."</p><p>It's not that simple, because Mukuro will never want that, but for her, it's true.</p><p>Squalo looks at her, scoffs a little. "You're crazy."</p><p>It's doesn't sound like an insult, not how he says it.</p><p>"Will you help me?"</p><p>If he doesn't, she might have to ask Reborn, or gods help her, Xanxus.</p><p>Reborn will make it into a training exercise.</p><p>Xanxus might shoot her.</p><p>Reborn does that, too, but to actually kill her.</p><p>Squalo is strong and scary, but he's something like Dino's friend, so she trusts Dino's good taste in people.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us," Dino says cheerfully then and Squalo nearly snarls at him.</p><p>"Who says I'm helping you?" Suddenly, he looks between them, suspicious. "Why are you getting involved in this anyway?"</p><p>Dino's smile drops. "Because Tsuba asked me to and I hope you will help her and not get her into trouble. I care for her and I want her to be happy."</p><p>He sounds so serious, like he means it and Tsuna feels like she chokes on her heart a bit, in the wake of his words.</p><p>Squalo rolls his eyes. "Romantic idiot. Are you going to do next? Propose?"</p><p>Dino's face is slightly off. "Don't be ridiculous. That's not..."<br/>
He glances at Tsuna and his smile is sad.<br/>
"You understand why that's a bad idea, right?"</p><p>Tsuba swallows the glass shards of her heart and nods.</p><p>Squalo sighs, weary and as if they cost him every last nerve.<br/>
"Yes, yes. Two bosses marrying is always a mess, but you don't need me to tell you that."</p><p>Tsuna ducks het head. It feels like he said it for her benefit.</p><p>People being kind to her makes her want to do something nice for them.</p><p>Maybe she'll ask Reborn how to help Xanxus. Later.</p><p>Right now, she's here for Mukuro.</p><p>Whatever reason he has, Squalo agrees to help.</p><p>"Wonderful," Dino says into her breathless speechlessness. "Thank you, Squalo."</p><p>Squalo nods, still watching them with an irritated frown. "Whatever. Get out," he huffs and waves them off.</p><p>Tsuna is giddy it actually worked, that she managed to convince Squalo to lend the Varia's support for her plan.</p><p>She's happy and reckless enough to turn towards Dino, with a smile on her lips and hug him.</p><p>He's warm and strong and his hand is light on her back.</p><p>Tsuna feels it when he laughs and it's a nice laugh, one that she's invited to share instead of excluded from.</p><p>"We did it," Dino says and it feels like satisfaction and curls around Tsuna like his arm half around her shoulder.</p><p>He steps back, smile a bit dimmed.<br/>
"I'm proud of you."</p><p>Tsuna cannot say anything to that, so she hides her face with another hug and is grateful when he lets her.</p><p>He brings her back to her room and tells her to rest, eyes soft and kind as usual.</p><p>"I will, I promise."</p><p>She yawns and crawls back on her bed.</p><p>Sleep comes quickly and she is almost sure she imagined the kiss Dino presses to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>There's no time to get the plan into motion, because Tsuna and nearly everyone she cares about lands in the future.</p><p>It's terrifying to be hunted by people she doesn't know, for reasons she doesn't understand.</p><p>She fights, even when everyone expected her to be like her other self: a boy.</p><p>Reborn is a tough taskmaster, but she's also the first one to expect her to do well, to believe in her when she does not.</p><p>She fights, because she has to, but also because he believes she can.</p><p>Vongola didn't have a Donna since Ottavo, but Reborn is sure he can make her into a boss.</p><p>Tsuna can't say no to him, in the end.</p><p> </p><p>She's glad Dino is here, in the future, even if he's not the one she knows, who helped her talk to Squalo.</p><p>Helplessly, hopelessly, she realises he will be only prettier with age.</p><p> </p><p>It's a bit of a test run, to get Mukuro out here, and Tsuna enlists Dino's and Squalo's help again.</p><p>Dino looks at her like she something breakable, maybe because this version of him didn't see her fight Xanxus.</p><p>Squalo looks at her as all the Varia look at her.<br/>
A bit disdainful, with a sneer implied.<br/>
She tries to not take it personal, because it's not about her.</p><p>She's only a civilian and an intruder here, and not even a boy to live up to their expectations.</p><p>Still, this Mukuro has given her proof of his loyalty and she intends to repay him.</p><p> </p><p>Dino agrees readily enough to help her.<br/>
His eyes are kind as usual.</p><p>Squalo looks murderous to be called for a meeting.<br/>
He stops when he sees Dino, something like confusion in his eyes.</p><p>"I want to get Mukuro out. How do we do it?"<br/>
This world has already changed her.<br/>
She has no time to waste on stuttering hesitation.</p><p>Besides, she knows she wants him beside her, ever since he looked back at her, with a mockingly vicious smile, but fought for her anyway.</p><p>Even if it was just to save Chrome, Tsuna is grateful for his helpful.</p><p>Then and now.</p><p>Only in this future, he has bern in Vindicare for ten years and counting.<br/>
That's enough.</p><p> </p><p>Squalo sends out the Varia's Mist and Dino sets up and safehouse for Mukuro's people, where they can guard him and still get in touch with Vongola if they want to.</p><p>Ken and Chikusa and the girl, M.M. settle warily, but they don't run.<br/>
It's just convenience, but Tsuna is hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Getting Chrome to eat is actually a more difficult task than freeing Mukuro.</p><p>It's not even Tsuna's mediocre or abysmal attempts that stop her, it's just.<br/>
Trust, and the lack of it.</p><p>Tsuna worries about her, on top of everything else.</p><p> </p><p>It's Mukuro who soothes Tsuna's nerves, even if that wasn't his original intention.</p><p>He creeps into Tsuna's dreams one night, and Tsuna takes the opportunity to talk about Chrome.</p><p>"Can you ask her, if she won't eat something? Please?"</p><p>Mukuro, so much taller than her now, looks at her, like he wants to hate her.</p><p>Tsuna doesn't get the impression he does though.</p><p>It's more that he doesn't quite know what to make of her.</p><p>"She doesn't eat?" There's a faint frown on his face when he says it.</p><p>Tsuna shakes her head. "She doesn't trust us."</p><p>"Ah, I will speak to her." Then he gives her a sharp little quicksilver smile and leaves, his shallow bow only half mocking.</p><p>Strangely, Tsuna misses him once he's gone. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing Mukuro is possible dead is a heart stopping feeling.</p><p>Chrome's almost seizure when they lose connection is burned into Tsuna's mind.</p><p>She understands that he had infiltrated Millefiore far before her arrival, but she still wishes he would have told her.<br/>
Or someone, anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Tired and stressed, with grief in her bones she knows not what to do with, she wanders the halls of Vongola headquarters until she finds a door that feels right.</p><p>She knocks.</p><p>It takes a while, but then Dino opens it, still half asleep and disheveled.</p><p>He's beautiful and Tsuna has no words to tell him that.</p><p>After a moment blinking down at her, tiredly, Dino recognises her.</p><p>His first reaction is worry. For her.</p><p>"Are you alright, Tsuna?"</p><p>They've all taken to calling her that, here in the future.<br/>
Those who don't call her Sawada, at least.</p><p>"I'm..." She wants to say she's fine, but she's not.<br/>
She tired and can't sleep, she snaps at her friends and makes them cry.</p><p>Suddenly everything feels too much.</p><p>Her face crumbles and Dino steps closer in alarm.</p><p>His hand on her shoulder in gentle.<br/>
"Come in. Or do you want to get a warm drink?"</p><p>Tsuna shakes her head. Right now she wants a hug and everything to be alright.<br/>
She'll settled for the hug.</p><p>Dino sits on his bed and makes her sit on his room's chair, and he listens to her pour her heart out.</p><p>About how scared she is, of this future, of her own future, of what she's going to lose if she won't become Decima.<br/>
She knows everything she has now comes with a price tag.</p><p>But she's sick of fighting and being afraid for her friends.</p><p>She only wants it to stop.</p><p>Dino smiles at her, sad and weary.<br/>
"I'm sorry, Tsuna, but that's what it means to be a boss."</p><p>He has taken her hands in his and his thumbs are stroking absentmindedly over her skin.</p><p>With some dismay she thinks that the Mafia has defeated a part of him.</p><p>Maybe the best part, the part that wants to keep fighting.</p><p>Tsuna smiles back at him and thanks him for listening.</p><p>She goes back to her room and once again wonders if Mukuro isn't right.<br/>
Wasn't right.</p><p>She doesn't cry herself to sleep, but it's a close call.</p><p> </p><p>Losing Squalo in the attack is a hit for morale and painful in other ways, too.</p><p>The news that Mukuro isn't as dead as they thought is wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna fights and Tsuna wins.</p><p>The horror and rage when Byakuran speaks about Yuni like a doll or accessory are familiar and hateful.</p><p>Afterwards, Dino looks at her with a certain wonder in his eyes.</p><p>He's holding up Squalo, who has somehow escaped death again.<br/>
Seems he has almost as many lives as Mukuro, who watches Tsuna with something dark but playful lurking behind his smile.</p><p> </p><p>He comes to say hello and goodbye to Chrome and spares a few minutes to pay Tsuna a visit, too.<br/>
In person this time.</p><p>"Decima," Mukuro says, mock setious, while bent over her hand, just before he presses a chaste kiss to the band of it.</p><p>It's like electricity up her veins.<br/>
Tsuna kind of wants to blames him, but it's not his fault, it's hers.</p><p>She can't keep her feelings to herself and has to spread her heart around, like a disease that no one wants.</p><p>Except, when he rises again, his eyes have a look she's seen before.<br/>
It's the one Dino has, sometimes, when he's not smiling.</p><p>Tsuna has the strangest urge to surge forward and...<br/>
But hugging him would be weird, wouldn't it?</p><p>(In truth she'd like to see how it is to kiss him. She knows he'll never let her.)</p><p>Mukuro lets her go, her hand sliding slowly out of his glove.</p><p>She wonders how his hands would feel without gloves, but she won't ask.</p><p>They have all their little ticks and wearing gloves is among the least of them.</p><p>"I'm glad you're free," Tsuna says, instead of everything else she can't tell him and hopes he understands, even a little.</p><p>Mukuro looks back over his shoulder, like every time he's fought for her.</p><p>"So am I." </p><p>His smile is wry and she is almost sure he means not only his own freedom.</p><p>He walks away and there's a moment where she wants to call him back and ask him to stay.</p><p>That would change nothing, though, not for her and make everything worse for him.</p><p> </p><p>They gather to return and Shouichi looks almost as if he doesn't miss Byakuran.</p><p>Tsuna knows it's not that easy.</p><p>At least the world is saved.</p><p> </p><p>When they get back, she has the urge to hug her mom, immediately.</p><p>The next things to do are reigning in her terror and calling Dino.</p><p>Her Mukuro is still in the deepest layer of Vendicare, after all and Tsuna wants all her people save.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>